A Silver Crossing
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra enters a new city Domino Japan. She runs into Yugi and his friends Sarra as a Teenager series Starting with Silver's Power


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers I do not own Yugi Oh, I own Sarra Torrens. After Season Zeo, Alternate Reality. Sarra as a student in Angel Grove, not as a Lieutenant. Rated PG 13 Violence course language and romance scenes. If I don't do this right, never really learned the game so don't hate an observer!

A Silver Crossing:

Rated PG 13

Dated: May 22, 2012

The girl looked around, and sighed, she didn't like saying goodbye, but she knew this one was for the best. She turned to her friends, who were gathered at the airport, the ones that cared because she was leaving. It was, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Katherine, Tommy and there was another young man in human guise and clothing that made her smile. Trey, Prince of Triforia.

"Guys...thanks for comin' to see meah off." She said. They smiled.

"Where else would we be?" Rocky asked. Sarra laughed.

"School." Rocky shuddered. She laughed. He smiled and came and gave her a hug. "We'll miss you mihermano." She teared as she heard Spanish, and what that meant to him, that she was family. "Arigatou, my friend. I will miss thee." He laughed. He planted a kiss on her forhead and he handed her a present. "Don't open it until your on the plane." He warned. She smiled. "It'll go through the airport security?" She asked, with a hand on her hips and he laughed. "Yes." He replied.

Tanya laughed and so did Adam as they came and gave her a hug each and Tanya gave her an upgraded IPod with music so that she could listen to on the plane ride there, to Dominion City. She smiled. "Tan...thank you." Adam gave her new headphones. "Try not to lose these ones!" He chuckled. "Do my best." "I love you guys, Gods I will miss you lot!" Katherine smiled and hugged her. "We will miss you too, dear." She said, and that brought a tear to Sarra's eye. She'd given her a duel disk. "You might need this, in your new city." Sarra rolled her eyes. "I was never good at the game but I will try." She smiled. "I know." She said.

"Tell yer folks thank you, for letting me stay. I appreciate it." Katherine smiled. "We had fun." Kat replied. She broke and turned to Tommy, who pointed at Trey first. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her _fearless leader._ Trey wanted to say something first and he wanted to get off his chest. He came to her and swooped her up in a hug. "If you ever need me, ever, you will always find me." Sarra blushed.

"Brother..." He smiled. "Exactly so, Princess Sarra, adopted sister." She smiled at his words. He handed her a small gift. She blushed and hugged him. "Get yerself home in one piece bro." He laughed. "I will. Triforia is open to you all." He said softly, as the team gathered and he disappeared behind a collum of steel and concrete. Sarra teared as he left.

Tommy came to her and smiled. "Its time for this Eagle to spread her wings and fly." She said. He smiled. "You'll soar." He said. He handed her something small too. A deck of cards, duel monster cards. "Tommy..." She breathed. "Thank you bro." She said and he smiled. "Welcome." he said. He smiled, came towards her and kissed her cheek. She moved an inch, and caught his lips. The team whistled and she let go, and rolled her eyes at Rocky. She punched his shoulder.

He winced and she laughed. The others smiled, and Sarra looked at Tommy, who was blushing. He caught her in a hug, long and hard. "Should've found out sooner..." He said as she laughed in his chest. "Oh gods, Oliver...I...love you." She said. He smiled.

"I always loved you." She looked at him astonished. "O...ya never.." He smiled.

"Never the right time dear." She smiled and teared. She nodded and smiled, after drying her tears. She moved away from him, her mother was waiting for her. "Take care Red." He smiled.

"Take care Silver heart, Guardian of the stars." She smiled. "Ah will." She touched his face, her hand warm on his skin. He let her go. His deep chocolate brown eyes were the last thing she saw, tearing, wishing she would be home. She ached and wanted to run to him and say, _God yes I'll stay._ But she knew that he would need to follow a path without her there. _Ya'll do fine. I trust all ye._ She said in her mindspeech that she _knew_ the others could hear. Tears formed in the Rangers' eyes.

She held back her tears as she boarded the plane, but her mother could tell that she needed to cry. "Its okay dear, you'll see them again." She said. Sarra smiled. "I believe I will, I just...oh god, I was just used to getting sorted in that school, those teens accepted me as one of 'em..." She said. "And Tommy just found out you loved him, why did it take so long?" Sarra laughed. "Because I was in love with his best friend." "Jason, and Jason...died." Sarra teared. Her mom cursed. "So you had one lover, and he died and the best friend, oh dear." Sarra nodded. Her audburn hair came loose from its ponytail and she sorted it again. She leaned back into her seat. "I'm gonna sleep. Wake me when there's a meal?" She asked. Her mother nodded.

A half an hour later Sarra woke, on her own trying not to scream. She was successful. She remembered when Jason died. In her arms. She smiled and then remembered Rocky's present to her and she opened it. "Rocko..." She muttered. She teared. It was a picture of all of them even Trey, and a strange book, she lifted out. _The rules of duel monsters...a beginner's guide_. Sarra teared and laughed quietly. "Rocko..." She muttered.

She had a lot of time to kill, anyway, as the trip to Japan was going to take her forever, to get to Dominion City. She smiled as she leaned back, cracked open her new book light from the gang, and read. _Page 1, to get to know your duel monsters, and their strengths, take them out of the packet and look at it, read them, study their strengths and weaknesses!_ Sarra rolled her eyes. "Rocko..." She moaned. She read through and she had a better understanding of the game but she kept the book, might be useful.

Sarra reached down and looked for the packet of cards that Tommy gave her and she opened the packet, and touched the whole deck, as they comforted her. _Tommy..._ She thought and a tear splashed down on her hand. _Should never have left, gods, they need me, god no, I must need to go, to change._ She thought. _At least it isn't in the middle of the school year again._ She thought as she rolled her eyes that her mother mentioned that she would be wearing a schoolgirl outfit. "God mum why? I'll be riding my motorcycle, I'll get popped for indecent exposure when the skirt comes up!" She had said when they were figuring out the traditions of the school she was going to be in.

"You'll be walking to school, its that close." her mother told her. She sighed. "Alright." She said. "But I get to use my motorcycle wherever else I go." She warned and her mother nodded. "Fair enough." She said. She turned over the cards and looked at the pictures and teared again as they were her friends, the Power Rangers. Maximillion Pegasus had apparently heard of the Power Rangers and made decks based on them.

She picked the first one up. It was the Gold Zeo. She teared. _Trey, Jason_ She thought. Then the next was Red Zeo. She blushed. _Tommy..._ She thought. She put the cards in their carry cover, and sighed as she slept again. _Tommy I love you..._ She sent to him. She heard something back.

_I love you too, Silver. Always._ She teared in her sleep. Twelve hours later, they landed. She was exhausted, but she needed to get her barings. She also needed to call Tommy to let him know that she was safe. "Mum I'm gonna make a call, alright?" She asked as she pointed to her cellphone. "Alright." Her mother said. She called Tommy. She calculated that it would be almost dinner back home.

"Oliver Residence, Tommy Oliver speaking." He said after it rang three times. She smiled. "Tommy, its Sarra, I've landed. Just wanted you to know. Trip was uneventful." She said. He smiled. "Good to know. Is it daylight where you are?" She smiled. "Yes, the sun is rising as we speak. O...I...love you." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too." She heard. "I'm about six hundred kilometers from Tokyo, but I can still see Tokyo Tower." She reported. He smiled. "Cool. Listen mom's calling, dinner so I've got to go, I miss you already." he said softly. She smiled. "I miss you too." "I love you." She said and he smiled.

"I love you." He said and let her go. She felt stronger, somehow with talking to him and he smiled and put the phone down and went and had dinner. "How is she?" His mother asked.

"Lonely." "Missing us, already." His mother nodded. She knew that he was a Power Ranger, and kept it as a secret from his father, but knew that he had fallen in love with her too. "It must've been for the best though." His mother asked. He nodded. "She needed to get away from the city. But I wished not that far." He said. Then he concentrated on dinner while his mother kept an eye but finished her own.

Sarra got to school, Domino High, that morning after getting up early and making sure she had everything ready. She didn't want to be late. She had a map, and signs to get there by and she wasn't late, however, she ran into a student, as she came in the door. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, as she looked at him. He smiled, as he was on the ground. His dark chocolate brown eyes reminded her of someone. _Tommy _Her mind whispered. She reached out with her hand and was surprised when he accepted her touch.

He got up and smiled. "Youse are?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sarra Torrens, new transfer." He smiled.

"Joseph Wheeler, my friends call me Joey." Sarra smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Joey." She tried out his name and he almost melted with how sexy she sounded. "Listen, Joey, can you direct me to the Principal's office? I've got to get locker and combo and set in my classes." He smiled.

"Hey hey! I can." He said. He moved his bag to behind his head as he said that. She smiled. She smiled as he bowed, and said, "Right this way m'lady." She rolled her dark blue eyes. He brought his arm to offer, and she accepted it. He escorted her to the Principal's office and got her settled in. He found that she was going to be in his and his friends classes and that made him smile. She stowed most of her books in her new locker and remembered her combination and her little lock unlock magyck trick that she could use.

He smiled as he got her into the class and the teacher introduced her to them. "From America, Sarra Torrens." Sarra smiled. She took the seat nearest Tea, that was open, and Joey smiled and winked at her as she winked back, he felt something. He ignored it for now. She didn't get screwed over with not knowing what they were learning and she did alright.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. It was around lunchtime and she was absolutely exhausted from the long flight and the sudden deposit of new school. She coped though, and Joey and the others made her laugh. She watched Joey as he used his duel monsters. "Ah." "So that's how you play." The others looked at her. "I tried, just never got the hang of it." She said. She smiled as she brought out her carry case of her deck.

"My deck, my friends gave to me before I left home." She said. "Cool!" Joey said. She rolled her eyes. "As I said I was never good at it, but I am willing to learn, if ya'll will teach me?" She asked. They smiled and nodded. Sarra smiled. "My grandpa owns a card shop, if you want we can go there after school? If there's nothing else you need to do?" He asked. She thought. "Hrm, unpacking, or gaming...my mother would have me head but what the heck?" She asked. "Let me call." She pulled out her IPhone, and the kids smiled. She called her mother. "Mum, I've met some friends that want me to hang out with them after school, huh huh. Yugi Muto, his grandfather's shop." "I've got my cell. Yes yes I'll call when I come home." "Okay. Thanks mum." She said.

They smiled as she said that she could go. Joey pumped his fist in the air. "Great!" She laughed. The after school bell rang, two hours later, and she was greatful. She got her homework, and put it in her bag and went with her friends. She still didn't like the brown knee length schoolgirl outfit though, and she had a minute and her street clothes that she could change into. She wore her black pants, grey shirt, with the red rose imprint, pulled on her red leather jacket, that was floorlength, and her motorcycle boots. She also put her gloves on her hands, that were like a motorcycle type glove done in grey. "Ready." She said as she came out of the girls washroom, Joey looked at her and whistled.

"Babe youse look Hot." He said. She blushed. "Thank you." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes, she felt a wave of disorientation. "Sarra. Youse alright?" She smiled.

"I will be." She said.

"We ready to go?" She asked. They nodded and they left the school, and Sarra got more of her surroundings, down pat in her mind. She was laying things out in her mind like a map so that she wouldn't get lost, the next time on her own.

Joey steadied her as she got out into the sunshine. "Thanks Joey." She said, and they got to Yugi's grandfather's shop. "Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi said as he brought his friends in. She smiled as she looked at the small shop, it reminded her of her old comic shop she visited. She used her will and just listened about the ultra rare card his grandfather had the blue eyes white dragon. Sarra smiled. "Well, I've got a rare card in my deck too," She spread her deck out and showed them. "The Silver Ranger. And her Eagle Zord card." They looked at them and were astonished. She folded her deck back and put it in her carry case again.

Joey stared at her as she said that even though it haunted her to say that he looked at her again and she looked away. She felt something, darkness coming. "Ware." She said. Then, a tall lad in his white leather jacket came in. "Kaiba! Seto Kiaba! What are you doing here!" Yugi said.

Then Kiaba said something about the ultra rare card Yugi's grandfather had and that he wanted it. Sarra stepped in. "Hey! No, Yugi's grandfather got it first, if you wanted it, you should've tried to get it, and now that you can't you want to use your money to get it I won't let that happen!" She said. "Get outta here you slimebag." She said and her hand went to her hips, and she stared. He stared back and blinked. "I will be back." Sarra cursed. "Ah'll be waitin'." She said. Joey whistled and Yugi looked at Sarra.

"Woah! For you to go up to Kiaba like that..." "thanks." Yugi said. Sarra smiled. "Its what I do, I hate seein' friends deal with ultra rare slime." Tea laughed. "Ultra rare slime. I like that!" She grinned. Sarra grinned too.

"Sir, you going to be okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes. Thank you." She smiled. "No one should have to get beat up by a classic bully like him." "Someone will teach him a lesson someday." Sarra said. She shook off depressive feelings, and Joey squeezed her hand. She smiled. "Thanks." She murmured. She got a beep on her cell. She checked it. "Damn." She muttered. "Mum needs help, I've got to save her butt again, carryin' things too heavy." She muttered. "Go, we've got this." Joey said and Yugi nodded. Sarra smiled. "I hope you teach Kiaba a lesson." "If you need me, here," She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Joey. He flushed as she touched his hand and he kissed her cheek. She smiled. "Laters." She bolted for home.

She ran and she went home, and helped her mother with carrying boxes and emptying. Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends faced Kiaba in a duel monsters match and lost the card. Sarra got in touch with Joey that night, and he said, "We lost. Gods. I wish we could do something to bring it back." He sighed. "We'll think of somethin'." She said. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, school." he nodded.

"Goodnight." He said. She smiled. "Goodnight, Joey." She shut the call off and went to bed, she was exhausted. She got up hours later, and it was around five am. She had school soon, and she had to make sure her friends were okay.

She checked in with her folks and there was nothing special happening today so she could do her homework and be with her friends. She made sure that in her Library time, she made sure she got her homework done, even though she laid out her one card that made her feel safe. Her Red Zeo card. _Give me strength, my friend, my..love._ She closed her eyes and tears came down her face, as Tea saw her as she cried and touched her card. Tea got her attention.

"Sarra?" Sarra looked up, and smiled, as she did, she wiped away her tears, and tucked her card back in the card keeper made out of grey leather. "Tea?" "What is it?" She asked.

"You okay?" Tea asked. Sarra smiled.

"Just fine." She lied. Tea shook her head. "Your not, you lonely or something?" She asked. Sarra smiled.

"Or something Tea." "Listen, I have more but I can't talk about it." She said. "Is it Secret or something?" Tea asked.

"Or something, Tea, kinda like Yugi's Melennium puzzle. That's all I can reveal." She said and she got up, gathering her books to her chest. She sighed, and got her messenger bag laptop in over her shoulder, and she sighed. "Tea, I can't talk about it, okay?" Sarra asked. Tea nodded.

She moved to get out of there, and she found the washroom, and she locked herself in one of the cubicles and cried for a few minutes, then gathered herself together for the next class. She didn't like school, but she was doing well. She did very well, and smiled, when she got a paper back and it was an A -. "Yes." She smiled as she said that and Joey smiled at her. "Youse alright?" He asked.

"Just one of the better things that happend to me since I moved. I did well at something, and didn't screw up." She said and he smiled. She then got her things together and realized what time it was, after the school bell rang. "Oh crud, gonna have to head home." He smiled.

"You want company?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"Wouldn't mind." She said. She gathered what she'd need, and she changed, and wrapped her jacket around her like a cloak, and he smiled. "So what would you and your friends do back home?" He asked as they got out of the school. "Well, some of them would be in teams, or in the science team, I worked in Drama, did rather well." She said.

"I would usually hang out at the Youth Centre, kinda like a gym and a juicebar all at once." "Really awesome." "Also we'd avoid the Monster Alerts." He looked at her. "Monster Alerts!" He exclaimed a bit. She smiled. "Angel Grove California. If you ever heard about Power Rangers? That's where they live, or at least look after." She said, matter of factly.

"The City's greatful for their defenders." She remembered the last Angel Grove Power Ranger Day that Jason told to her about and she blushed as she thought about Jason. _My love..._ Joey smiled. Then she saw something, up ahead by the Kiaba Corp building. "What was that?" She asked as she gripped onto her bag and her books. There was something different about the building, and it made her shiver.

"Nothing's there." Joey said. She shook out of her reverie. "Sorry. Nightmares, or well, daymares, I guess. I still see monsters." He reached out to touch her and she smiled. "I'm fine." She shook her head. He got her home in one piece, and as she stood there, he noticed how pale she was. "You look like you could get some sleep." She smiled. "I probably could. Thank you Joey, for the company, " She said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Youse welcome doll." She blushed. "See yas tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded. "School like always." She nodded.

Dreams bugged her sleep when she slept, after dinner, and she tried not to scream. She didn't want to wake her folks. She did alright and slept again. She dreamed about the Red Zeo Ranger being in trouble. _Tommy..._ She thought. She woke the next morning, and called Tanya, and didn't reach her. She tried Adam and Rocky before school, and no chance.

_Damn._ She thought in her head. _You guys you better be fine!_ She thought as she used her computer and found the site that she was looking for. Angel Grove News. She watched it, and gasped, as she saw her friends going through hell. _Good god I'm not there. Red ya better get out of this in one piece!_ She thought. There was a cough, and then a tap to her shoulder and she jumped almost off her seat.

"Geez!" She muttered. She looked at the person and he grinned. "Joey!" "Ye scared the devil into me I swear!" He laughed. "Youse okay?" He asked.

"I think so." "Just checkin' on friends from home, can't raise them on my cell, but I should be soon." She said. She then saw the new Megazord and she smiled. _Thank god!_ She smiled and turned off her computer. Sarra closed her eyes, then opened them, and put her laptop away. Sarra touched the desk, and then frowned as she sensed Kiaba come up to her. "What do you need?" She asked.

Sarra closed her eyes. "You have a special delivery." He said. She got up. He handed it to her. She blinked. "Thank you." She said and she took the small 'gift' with trepidation, and she looked at the package, it was from Angel Grove. _Tommy?_ She thought. She opened it and it was a new communicator, and something else, a silver key. _Tommy..._ Sarra teared. She smiled as she did, Joey smiled, and touched her shoulder, and she looked up at him, her blue eyes showing emotion. "Youse okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." She admitted. He smiled. He handed her a kleenex. She dried her eyes, and he squeezed her arm. There was quiet, and then a couple of days later, Maximillion Pegasus got Yugi to fight for his Grandpa's soul at the tournament, and even she was there, as she had a couple of stars by then as she beat people and won, with her duel deck.

"Green Morphin Ranger in attack mode, uses his Magic flute, and attacks Horn Scar monster! Green Morphin is 2000 attack points, and will beat your Horn Scar monster at 600 points and you take personal damage of 1400 points!" She looked at Megan who was a huge snob."Green Morphin Ranger returns to defense mode, and I place one card face down, and end my turn." She said.

Megan Crowmell, looked at her like she was dead. Sarra wasn't afraid. Megan went from 4000 to 2400. Sarra was still at 4000 points. Megan attacked her with her Time Keeper. She then attacked her with another monster and Sarra lost valuable life points. She looked injured. Green Morphin Ranger was destroyed. _Tommy...no._ She thought as she went to her knees. She then realized she had a fever. "What the?" She asked and Joey interruped their duel. "NO!" "She's injured!" "Duel is cancelled." Sarra put her hands on the metal of the boat they were on to the duel kingdom. "Sarra!" He said and got to her side. She moaned.

She closed her eyes, as Joey got her into his arms. "Sarra?" She smiled. "My name...is Silver." She murmured and he looked shocked. He got her in his arms and Yugi looked with his purple eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. Joey explained and Yugi bit his thumb. "Darn." he muttered.

Sarra felt arms around her and safe. She woke up, and smiled about an hour later. "Ugh." She muttered. She looked up and into chocolate brown worried eyes. She smiled. "Uh, Joey..." She said, and moved out of his arms. She smiled, and she held her head. It was pounding. "Sarra?" he asked. She smiled. "Joey?" She asked.

"Youse duel made youse collapse, youse had a fever, and looked terrible." She blushed. "I was worried about Youse." She smiled. "Joey..." She said.

She closed her eyes. "Youse alright now?" He asked. She felt her head that was pounding. "I'll be fine." She said, lying. She got up, and tried and fell. "Sarra." He said, worriedly, and held her. He touched her and she glowed and she swore. "Shit." he looked at her and she smiled.

"Gather the others." She whispered and they found a quiet room and shut the door. She told them who she was. And what she needed. Joey looked at her and smiled. "Sarra youse, need me?" She nodded. He kissed her. She felt better. Controlled. He held her, and she relaxed. She felt better. He held her. She felt uncomfortable, but Joey held her, and she felt better. He smiled and she stayed near him. Sarra smiled and he duelled to his heart's content and every time she felt him lose life points she looked tired. She kept him safe, and she took his injuries. Tristan watched her in awe. She used her movements and then she duelled and they watched her take the injuries for the two of them. She sank into pain and Joey got to her side. "I'm alright dear one." She murmured.

She felt his kiss on her forhead and she saw someone glare back at her. Mai Valentine. "Thank you love." She said. He smiled. He let her go and she was fine. Then when they reached the island and the others fought for their hearts, and Joey fought for his sister, she cheered. Sarra also cheered for Yugi's as well as his battles were for his grandfather.

She then felt something weird. Yugi looked at her as his Yami friend took over. _Yugi_ asked, "You alright?" She looked over at the battle and then she saw something in the distance. "Down there!" She pointed and _Yugi_ looked. "Damn." He said and she nodded. "What is that?" _Yugi_ asked. She smiled. "An old friend of mine, I have to deal with, excuse me." She said. She used her communicator and her Key. _"Shift-Into-Turbo-Silver-Star-Turbo Power!"_ She cried. She turned into the Turbo Silver Ranger, and she used her fast teleportation skills to get down past the duel and into the forest. She used her Power, "Silver Star BLIND!" "Hello, Goldar." She mentioned and he looked at her. "Huh, why are you here?" She heard him ask.

She smiled. "I belong here, however you do not, Goldielocks." He growled. "Silver Ranger." She smiled and did a v sign with her fingers at her faceplate. "Ha! Ye do remember who kicked yer ass!" She said and grinned beneath her helmet. He growled and attacked her with his sword. She blocked it and clashed it with hers. "Silver Ranger! I swear to the nine relms I shall have your soul before this night is through." Sarra laughed. "No such luck Goldielocks!" Sarra said, as she clashed her sword which gave off sparks below and around them.

He smiled. "I shall attack your friends, I shall conquer your world." Sarra smiled. "Not bloody likely mate." She said. She clashed with him again, and he got a score on her and he smiled as his sword stuck into her suit. "AH!" She cried out. Sarra closed her eyes. _Joey..._ her mind whispered. _Tommy..._ her heart whispered. She attacked once more, and got him scored at his neck, and he bled. He vanished and she collapsed. _Joey...I I'm sorry._ She said in her mind.

_Oliver forgive me..._ Her heart spoke. She closed her eyes. She didn't feel hands at her body, holding her cradling her til she was awake again. She looked up, got her glasses on, and smiled. She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Who? Whose there?" She asked.

"Youse have to ask?" He asked. She smiled.

"Joey..." She said and she smiled, as he held her hand. "Dear one." He said, and he kissed her. She accepted his kiss. He let her breathe. She smiled. "What has transpired since, Wheeler?" He smiled. "Your phone's been going off." She moaned. "Balls." She muttered. "Yugi got his duel won to the point he was crowned champion, and he gave me the money, to help Serenity." He said, about his sister. "Good!" She said, and she touched his face. "Glad your alright, dear youse scared the life outta me." She smiled. He kissed her. "Joey..." he smiled.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. She checked with her phone, and there was one person that was calling her that made her heart leap again. Tommy. She sighed. "I need a few minutes Joey, if ye don't mind?" She asked. He shook his head no. "You have your own secrets love, I understand." He said.

"As soon as I get word that I can, ya'll know what the hells goin' on." She said.

He nodded. "I'll take that, then, love." He said and he kissed her forhead and she smiled. He left her for a few moments. She phoned Tommy.

"Oliver. You alright?" She asked.

"Yes, you! I just saw on the news that a Power Ranger showed up at the duel tournamant on the island." He said in worry.

"Yeah, but I think I am going to have to tell my friends, about the rest, I told them about me, personally, not the rest. Damn I wish you could use your communicator, this is official business..." He smiled.

"I can, then if it is," He said. She smiled. "Really?" "There is something else I need to tell you in private." She said, her voice husky. He smiled.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." She sent him a mental image of where she was. "On my way." She smiled. "Thank you, Red leader." He chuckled. She smiled. She asked Joey to come in. "Call the others, they should hear this, at least Yugi, Tristan and Tea, please love." She said and he nodded. "Got it." He said and he gave her a thumbs up, she smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes, and he went and made calls and moments later there was a teleportation, and a young man, with brown hair and brown eyes and semi tanned skin looked at her. She smiled, as she opened her eyes. "Tommy." She said.

She smiled as she felt him come to her. He came to her. "What's gone on?" She whimpered. "Goldar." He cursed.

"And your friends?" Tommy asked. She blushed.

"One of them's fallen for meah, even though I love you too." She whispered. He looked at them as they came in. He smiled.

"The blonde?" He asked.

She nodded. "Joey Wheeler." She whispered. He smiled.

"Its okay love." She heard.

Joey came to her and got her in front of him, resting, so that she was safe. "Joey Wheeler." He said, and stuck out his hand. "Tommy Oliver, Red Ranger." He said.

"Yugi Muto, Tristan, Tea, our well, team if you will." Joey introduced the rest.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you all." He said.

Sarra closed her eyes, "O, tell it?" She asked. He nodded.

She sighed as Joey held her carefully, so that she wouldn't jar her injuries.

They listened. "Holy crap!" Joey looked at his girl again who was exhausted. He sighed. "So what do we do for her?" He rumbled.

"Cover her back, keep her rested as you can, and make sure she gets food." "She tends to take out her body and trash it before she pulls herself together." He said and ran his hand down his tan face. She smiled as she slept.

Tommy turned back and stared at Yugi for a long moment. "I know there are two of you, its okay, you've got questions, come on out, I don't bite much." Yami looked shocked as the others did, and he transfered souls. He smiled. "How do you know about soul transfers?" Tommy laughed.

"I used to be the Green Morphin Ranger, does that answer your question?" The others looked shocked.

"Holy crap!" Tristan said and Tommy smiled.

"She used to be the Silver Zeo Ranger, if you know what I mean." The others looked at Sarra in shock and Joey muttered curses. "Damn." Tommy smiled. Joey ran fingers across her forhead wiping the sweat from her forhead.

"That's where the nightmares come in, and torture her brain, Silver Zeo when she was with Mondo, killed people, and people died, all by accident and she takes that so seriously, that she just dreams about it alot. Those are her nightmares." Sarra woke up, in a sweat and stared at Oliver. "Tellin' 'em?" She asked Tommy who nodded.

Joey looked at her as she moved up out of his arms. She held her head. She leaned back into her couch, her mom was not there today. She closed her arms around her like a cloak, and Joey sighed. "Lady, youse going to be alright?" He worried aloud.

Sarra laughed. "That depends, Wheeler." She said, darkly. He looked at her.

"On how everyone takes this information." She said.

"Well, we know the strange," Joey said and looked at Yami. Yami nodded once.

"He's right." _Yugi _said. So Tommy asked for his story.

Yami explained about the Shadow Games and the Meliniumm pieces, and the puzzle and Tommy's eyes went wide.

"Crap!" Sarra giggled. "The pole axed look on yer face O!" She chuckled.

He sighed.

"Your no better love." She laughed.

"This stuff I am used to O, you know that. Your Mom's gonna go bug-eyed." He laughed.

"She's not going to know." He said. She smiled.

"O, I think we'll be fine." He looked at her and drew her away for a few brief minutes. "If you ever need me?" He asked.

"I will find a way to find you, Oliver." She said.

He looked at her, his deep chocolate eyes enveloping her in love. "O." She murmured. He smiled. He didn't care that they had company. He reached down and kissed her.

She closed her eyes. She breathed his scent in, and she smiled, as he held her for a long couple of minutes.

"Gods." She murmured. "Don't get yerself killed Oliver." She whispered.

He smiled. "You either? Okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Tell the team I am fine, happy." She said.

He smiled, and brushed away a tear. "I will. Stay safe, Silver." She smiled.

"I will, you too, Red leader." He laughed.

"Alright, Silver Leader." She barked a laugh.

"Oliver..." She growled and he kissed her forhead.

He looked at the blonde haired boy with the accusing brown eyes, who was staring at them. "Look after her, please." He said. He nodded.

"I will." He promised. "I love her too, youse know?" He said and Sarra blushed.

"Boys..." She growled.

She smiled. They relaxed. Sarra hugged Tommy once more and let him go. She went to Joey, and he smiled.

Sarra smiled as she watched the lights of his teleportation disappear. Red white and green. She smiled.

Joey relaxed as he left, and she sagged into his arms. "Youse okay?" She nodded.

"Just exhausted lover." She murmured and he blushed and got her in his arms, bridal style, and she murmured in her sleep.

"So sorry..." She murmured and he smiled.

"Its okay love, we deal with the strange here." He said and she chuckled and fell asleep.

"Just didn't want you to have to deal with mah problems as you deal with yers." She said. She closed her eyes.

Sarra then moved and felt better. They got through, and were at home, and dealt with school for a long time, and Sarra kept having nightmares, and visions.

She drempt about the ancient past. Egypt. Dealing with dueling monsters and the like. She woke up one morning after one particularly bad dream/vision. Darkness, blood, death, and her hands. She whimpered as she woke up, and Joey got to her side. He'd been living with her after he dealt with his dad after a particularly bad night of getting beaten. He had him arrested and he was living with her, and he didn't mind, nor did she. Her mom was off in England for two months, visiting family and she didn't mind having Joey in the house to keep her from going crazy.

Her mother had been glad someone would watch out for her daughter and had accepted Joey quite readily. "You are a good young lad Joey Wheeler, and if you keep my daughter from going insane again all to the better." She had told the young blonde.

"MUM!" Sarra had wailed. He had chuckled and hugged his girl. "I'll do what I can to help." He told the older woman. Her mum nodded. She smiled as Sarra rolled her eyes and muttered and then sighed as she did, she smiled. "You two are terrible." She muttered and they laughed. "Almost as bad as Joey and Tommy together yeesh!" She muttered and Joey smiled. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Joey..." She muttered.

He laughed.

Her mum laughed too, and Sarra relaxed. Her mum liked him. That was one less worry on her brain. Sarra smiled as her Mum left, with suitcases in hand. Sarra then closed her eyes and he kissed her and she smiled as she did, she felt safe again. He helped her relax, and he made dinner and cleaned up, and she was greatful she didn't have to cook tonight. She'd been through a lot. "I will need to talk to Yugi/Yami, and perhaps his grandfather too." She said. He nodded.

"Fair enough." He said. She nodded and went and had a shower. She got dressed in her black and grey to make her feel good. She smiled as she did, and found her comfort sweater. She got herself into the livingroom. She saw Yugi and his grandfather. "Hey guys." She said softly. "Anything to drink?" She asked and they shook their heads and Sarra went to her cabinet fridge and pulled a soda, and another one for Joey, who was looking quite stressed. Sarra opened her eyes after she closed them and took a drink of her opened soda.

"I've been having visions. Egypt. And Yami." She muttered. "And our friends." She said softly.

Sarra sighed and she showed her friends what she meant and Yami came out. _Yugi_ was shocked. "My gods." He said. She nodded. "Aye lord." She muttered. He smiled. "It'll be alright, Sarra." He said, and she smiled.

She relaxed and closed her eyes. She was tired. "Sarra?" He asked. She smiled. "Joey..." She whimpered.

"I keep seein' death...on my hands, blood, and...yours!" She whimpered. She closed her hands and arms around herself. He looked shocked and his brown eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh, Silver..." He murmured and gathered her in his arms and held her. She shook in pain. He held her, and rubbed her back and got her calmed down. Circles of fingers and knuckles calmed her down, and she sank into his arms in pain and loss already. He looked up at Yami. "Yug?" He asked. _Yugi_ smiled.

"We'll do what we can Joey." He said. He then went to Sarra and touched her face with his hands. "Yugi?" She muttered.

He smiled. "Its alright, Sarra. We'll take it one day at a time." She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Aye." She murmured. He hugged her and she felt safe again like she had when Joey held her that first day. She sighed, and closed her eyes and leaned back into Joey's body. She was still quaking, but not as bad as when he first saw her this morning.

Yami smiled, and looked over at Joey. "You have a very special girl, Joey." He nodded at his words.

"I know." He said softly. "If anything happend to her ever? I don't know what I'd do." He murmured and Yami put a hand on Joey's shoulder. He gave the young man a squeeze of that shoulder and hugged him.

He let him go, and Joey sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his woman and sighed as she started to fall asleep. "Better get her to bed." He murmured.

"Need some help?" Yami asked. Joey nodded.

They got her settled in, and then Joey saw them to the door, and she closed her eyes as he left her alone, after wards he joined her and she sank against his body as he slept beside her.

"Joey..." "Never...do anything to hurt ya, I love ya, I would die before that happend." He heard. "Hey...don't talk like that...we'll be fine." She whimpered. She then looked at him and her blue eyes were unfocused as she didn't have her glasses on and couldn't really see.

She touched his skin his hair. She whimpered. He kissed her and she looked in shock and muttered, "Mph!" He let her go, and she kissed him back. She licked her lips as they were dry. She smiled softly as he laid kisses across her neck and her shoulderblades.

"Joey..." She moaned. He smiled. She smiled as she kissed him again. She felt his arms his hands. "Joey..." She moaned again. She felt his calloused hands as he hovered over her. Just hovered, did nothing. She almost moaned in need. "Joey..." She murmured. He smiled as there was nothing but clothes in the way. "Need ya Wheeler...please.." She ached.

"I'm here, doll." He said. She shivered with need. "Please.." She murmured. He smiled.

She smiled back. "Please..." He shook his head.

"You need to rest. Tomorrow." He said. She whimpered and sank into his touch and he relaxed her. She felt his touch, and she relaxed, and pulled him to her and smelled his scent. He made her relaxed and she smiled, and slept. She felt safe again. "I love you.." She muttered.

He smiled and whispered, "I love youse too, dear." He kissed her lips and shucked his shirt, and slept beside her. She slept and felt good, and in his arms, his bare arms, upper torso against her she felt safe.

She slept til the sun rose, and thank god it was a weekend, not a weekday. Or'd they be hanged for how late they got up. She smiled and streached and moaned as her ribs ached. He smiled and wiggled into her arms again and muttered, he was still tired, and she chuckled a laugh quietly. She kissed his cheek and fell back asleep.

He felt her silky skin and moved close to her. She moaned as she did, she felt him kissing her awake.

She grinned. "Don't wanna get up." She moaned. He smiled. "Then don't lover." He said and she grinned. "Homework." she muttered. He laughed. "Got mine done." She punched his shoulder. He winced.

She smiled. "Got just that assignment in Maths, that's all. Got everything else done on Friday." She murmured. He laughed.

"Rest, it'll hold til later." he said.

She smiled and felt him kiss her skin again and she moaned. "Joey..." She ached for him.

She felt him, and as she did she laid kisses on his skin. "Need yas..." "Wheeler..." He smiled.

"I am here, love." He said. He smiled as he touched her made love to her, he felt her body and she arched her back and felt him as he kissed her again.

She relaxed, again, and she felt so much better.

"I love yas Wheeler." She whispered.

"I love youse, Sarra star of my heart." She heard as tears invaded her half sight. He rubbed away her tears, replaced her glasses and she smiled and felt his arms as he held her to him.

"Youse alright?" He asked softly.

"Aye, body and spirit and mind, Wheeler, finally...fer the first time..." He kissed her. She calmed down.

"Beloved rest...alright." She smiled.

"Thank you." She murmured and he laughed and laid kisses across her shoulders and back, and made her ache for him again and he let her go, and went to the shower and came back, feeling better. He came back and his hair was still wet and she dried it for him and smiled as he touched her skin again. "Touch...so close...heart not so far...Oh, Joey..." She moaned and he kissed her.

"Easy lover..." He murmured. She sank against him.

He kissed her, and she sighed in relief; as he wasn't going to leave her. He'd fight to find her search the end of the earth for her if necessary. She felt his touch. She felt his kisses, and she felt his hands at her body again. She licked her lips. She nodded and he complied.

He smiled as she relaxed again and they both had a shower and she dressed finally in grey and red this time. He smiled and kissed her hand and wrist and then they were interrupted. A phone call.

"This is Special Agent Bobby Malone. I need to speak with Sarra Torrens, vital importance." He said and she cursed and picked up the call. "Bobby!" She crowed. "What's wrong?" She asked, and then her face went deathly pale. Joey touched her hand and she gave him the sign for writing implements. He nodded and gave her the paper and pen. She wrote down the details. She then smiled. "Alright Bobby!" "Tell Sue and the others, I'll be fine." "Seriously . "No worries." She muttered. She let him go, and sighed and leaned her the back of her head against the wall. Then she started hitting her head."Damn damn damn damn." She muttered.

"Ow." She muttered. He laughed. "Dear one you alright?" He asked.

"Been better than I have been..but damn." He kissed her and she relaxed. "Calm down, its alright." She shook her head furiously. "Nuhuh." She muttered.

Sarra sighed. "What's wrong love?" She smiled. "A murderer I helped put away has been released on indiscriminatory evidence, basically, evidence, they can't deny or refute, has been deleted from the case, and I am...in danger, as I was one of the witnesses." She said. He sighed. "Youse sure youse gonna be alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye." She said and snuggled into Joey, as he made her relaxed again. She smiled as she did, she touched his bare chest with her lips and he smiled. She sighed as she relaxed, and drifted off in sleep as she did, he reached over and found his cellphone. He called Tristan and Tea and Yugi, while she slept and informed them of what was happening.

"Crap. You okay Joey?" Tea asked.

"I will be but I am worried for her." "She doesn't need this after all that extra stuff." He said and held her close to him. She felt safe. Sarra's clench was tight against him. She didn't want him to let her go.

She felt good, safe, and she curled in his touch. He sighed as she ached. He ran hands down her back, getting the knots out of her muscles and she almost moaned in her dreams.

He touched her and laid kisses across her body, so that she could rest and relax, and she moaned and felt his lips meet hers. She felt his soul quake, almost as he held her and she slept after he let her go. She felt his touch, and no more dreams. She slept, and woke up the next morning to her cellphone ringing. "Torrens." She muttered as she answered it. "Huhuh. Yeah. Yeah...Ye just woke me up damn it." There was an appologetic whisper on the other end and then, there was a word that made her nearly knock Joey's head against hers.

"Crap!" "Tara!" "Oh, Bobby..." "Is she going to be alright?" "Oh man..." She muttered. "Tell her she can and will over come this. Its bad the first time." She said."Ah'm fine. Safe, won't tell you where Bobby, just international." There was a laugh. Then, a silence, and a "Be careful." From the Austrailian accent. She smiled. "Bobby..." "Ah'm good. Safe, happy." He smiled.

"Love?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes I do. Now." He smiled. He said, "Good." Quietly. She smiled as she heard a disconnect, and she felt better. She closed her eyes. She smiled as she did, she felt his kisses and she felt his spirit, as it called to her. "Joey..." She breathed. He smiled. He got her to the shower, and she felt better. She sank against his mind, his body. He made her calm again even in her mind, and she slept in his arms. She was fine.

She got the rest of her homework done, and she sighed as she made dinner. Feeling better seemed to be a reoccurence these days, and she didn't mind that Joey's presence helped matters. He elevated her spirit, by making her laugh, or telling her stories of the past from when he met Yugi and the others. Sarra smiled as she did, she felt calmer than she had all year. She smiled. She was glad she wasn't alone anymore.

She smiled as she did, he cheered at that in his mind. Then they had a dark day. The sky filled black and there was a storm a brewing. Sarra and Joey had just gotten to the yard of the school, and met up with their friends, and Sarra clutched onto Joey's arm, her good hand in a vice around his upper arm. "Babe." He murmured. She quivvered. "Scared, Joey..." She murmured and he curled his arm around her waist. "It'll be okay doll." He said and she shook still. "Somethin' EVIL..." She murmured. She sank into his shoulder and quaked.

He touched her head, and she calmed down right away. "Joey...?" She asked. He smiled. "Easy love." He said and she calmed down. She sank into his arms, and looked over at Yugi who had let Yami out.

"Something is here. Something Evil. Sarra was right." Sarra shuddered. "Damn. Hate that when that happens..." She murmured.

He smiled genuinely. She sighed as she did, she felt something,and looked up. "Damn it." She murmured and Joey's brown eyes searched her blue ones. "Babe?" She sighed. "Not your trouble...mine." She muttered. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. "Damn it." She murmured. "EVERYONE! CLEAR THE AREA!" She called out. She looked at her friends. "You too, you lot, Ah'll be fine." "This way ye won't be at risk because of meah." Joey shook his stubborn yellowed head. "Stayin'." He said and she cursed. "On yer head be it." He kissed her. "You'll do fine." He said and she calmed down.

She closed her eyes, and as she did she felt safe again, a little. She smiled. She looked up and cursed as she saw the face. It was an old enemy, not one of hers. She looked up. "How the hells did you survive?" She murmured. "I got loose." "Simple as that." She said. Sarra cursed. "Damn." There was an evil laugh.

Sarra looked up again and cursed, and then used her communicator. "Tommy?" She asked. It was weary that call out. "Here Silver." he said. She sighed. "Uh, We've got an old friend of yours." She said.

He started cursing. "Rita." He said and she grimaced. "Yeah, sorry bro." He muttered oaths under his breath. "I'll contact who I can." He said and she smiled. "Thanks O." He smiled.

"It'll be alright." She heard she relaxed. "My school." She murmured. Sarra started cursing, and Joey looked at her. "Youse alright?" She shook her head. "Later." "Ah will be when we stomp her flat." She murmured. She sighed. Then she smiled and Joey kissed her and made her feel better. She calmed down, and settled in her mind just fine. "Thank you."She murmured softly against his lips.

She smiled as she did, she felt safe again and ready to face anything. Tommy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Kat all showed up. Sarra smiled. "Thanks for comin' guys." She said. They smiled. Sarra smiled, and introduced her teams to each other. "Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, ya'll know Tommy, but this here, is Rocky DeSantos, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, and Katherine Hillard." "They are here to help with Rita menace." She said and Tommy chuckled.

Sarra sighed. Joey smiled back. "Easy love." he said and she relaxed even though Tommy winced at that. Sarra smiled as she squeezed his hand. She winked at Tommy. Sarra felt safe again. Then Rita showed up. Sarra cursed. "Rita." The powerful witch laughed. "You are mine!" She chortled.

Sarra looked up. "Like Hell we are!" She cried and transformed. "_Shift-into-Turbo- Silver- Star-Turbo-Power!_" She cried out. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and the Power swelled around her and transformed her into Turbo Silver. She went into action. "You have gone against how many of us and yet you still test us? Not very smart Rita." "Tommy!" "Your turn bro!" He smiled and then grinned evilly.

"_DragonZord Power!_"He called and transformed into the Green Ranger. He wanted her to face her disappointments, and throw her off her game if he could.

"_Pink Ninja Crane Zord!_" Kat transformed.

"_Sabretooth Tiger!_" Trini said.

"_Red Ninja Ape Zord!" _ Rocky cried.

"_Mastedon!_" Zack said.

"You have done enough Rita Replusa! And we are always going to be here to stop you, every time every way possible!" She said. "This is MY city!" "MY country, and we'll wipe your face off this planet again!" "As ALWAYS!" She bellowed. "And AS ALWAYS WE WILL TRIUMPH!" _"For what you have done to my friends, what you have done to my mentor, Zordon! For what you have done over and over to Angel Grove and now my HOME! You will pay!" _Sarra cried.

Sarra looked up. Her eyes were alight with fury. She was ready to kill her. Sarra smiled. Rita blanched. Then Sarra got out her mystical staff. It was as big as Rita's but it was in the shape of a pentagramed star with holes at all five centers of the points each with a jewel of a different colour that showed off the Earth Air Fire Water Wood and Spirit at the center of the star with a crystal at each point and the center had a odd looking jewel. It was a Moonstone, for some reason. Joey went to his girl. "Sarra?" Sarra smiled. "Trust me?" She asked.

"Always." he said and he squeezed her hand even though he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her it was going to be alright. Sarra smiled as she looked over at Rita. "I will take this planet, it has been the bane of my existance, even after two thousand years! I will not let it go so easily, and I will make sure that you and your LEADER are the last to fall." She said and Tommy paled inside his helmet.

Sarra laughed sharply. "Ha! Not bloody likely." "Never gonna happen witch." She hissed. She then stood there and transformed again, and everyone blocked their sight. She changed into a warrior, but this time, instead of armour, she wore a ritual robe of deep grey, and she had her sash made of silver rope tied around her waist, as her hair was bound tightly to her head so she could see. She smiled.

"For the FUTURE!" She cried and started muttering a spell under her breath. She then smiled. Then took aim, and Rita disappeared. "Bollocks!" Sarra cursed.

She lost the Power's edge and then Rita took a swing at her and cut her. She had a cut against her face, covered in blood. "SARRA!" The others cried, especially Joey and Tommy.

She whispered again and regained the Power and took a shot at Rita who put Joey in her way so that he would take the brunt of the attack. "NO!" Sarra called in pain as it affected the both of them. She crawled to him and Rita picked him up, with her Power and Sarra looked scared. "NO!" Sarra cried again as the others echoed her sentiments.

"JOEY!" Sarra cried and then stared at Rita. "Ya'll pay fer that witch." She muttered.

Then Rita attacked her personally. Tommy got in the way. "NO!" Sarra called. He deflected her attack.

"NO!" Sarra cried and balled up her pain and anger and Power into one brief surge shot of Power. Then she attacked Rita. Rita didn't dodge it this time. She screeched with the agony of pain that it caused her and Sarra smiled. Her bound hair came out of its braid and its hold, and she noticed it was silver white. She grinned. "Finally..." "For all...ye...have done...!" Sarra cried. And took a final bout of Power from her hands and surrounded Rita with it and the witch screamed and Sarra smiled as it imploded.

Then Sarra collapsed, and Tommy caught her. He had gotten strength back, and he picked that time to cradle her body. "Sarra..." She smiled.

"Get me...to Joey..." He heard and he teared but nodded.

"On it." He said.

He got her to her love, and Joey looked terrible. "Joey..." She murmured. He smiled.

"Sarra?" He asked his throat caked in smoke. She curled her body around his.

"God for what she did to you..." She murmured. He smiled and touched her face with his soft skin of his hand.

"Glad youse okay, Lady..." She smiled.

"Told you she was my fight lover..." She muttered.

"Like I told youse, Lady, youse...Youse need me." He said. She laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"God, Joey..." He smiled at her words. Sarra held him. Then there was rubble movement from behind them, as Rita got up again.

"Damn it!" Sarra cursed.

"Rangers! To me!" Sarra cried and they all went to her and grabbed onto the shaft of her staff and focused their energy on her and Rita screamed and then her heart burst. Sarra collapsed, and Joey caught her. "I've got Youse." He coughed. She smiled.

"Whose got Ya? Wheeler?" She asked. _Yugi _smiled. "We do." He said and caught him. She smiled.

"Thanks Yugi." She said and he smiled. They both passed out, and _Yugi_ had a hard time to hold them. Tommy took Sarra and _Yugi_ took Joey. They smiled and Rita was toasted, and they went back to her house. It took nearly a month, but the school was rebuilt and the kids were going back. Sarra smiled as the Rangers left the same day they were going back to school.

They were at her house, still, before they went back, Tommy wanted to tell her something. She smiled. "Oliver?" She asked softly as he leaned against the balcony next to her room. She smiled as she followed him out, in her schoolgirl outfit.

"Silver..." He murmured and she smiled.

"Thanks fer comin' Red Leader." She said.

"Would do it again in a heart beat dear. You know that." Sarra nodded.

"Aye, and Ah am the same way, Red Leader." He smiled.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. He came to her. "What's wrong Lady?" He asked.

She smiled. "God...dess...Oliver. I...God part of me wants to come home..." He smiled.

"The other part is here, and I have to move on...and I am so afraid." She murmured. He smiled softly again.

"Sounds like someone else we know." "Huh?" He asked. She smiled as she remembered him telling her what had happened when he was talking to Jason about him asking Sarra to marry him.

She sighed and he brought her in for a hug. "You have a destiny, with these folks, who love you eternally, as much as they love Yugi. That is not a bad thing love." She smiled.

"Ah know its just...I never wanted you hurt, Red Leader." He smiled.

"I know." He said. There was silence, and he sighed, then planted a kiss on her forhead and looked at her.

"I am happy that you are safe, and have a team that wants you to be okay." He said. "Someone to love you. As I have." He said and she started to tear.

"Oliver..." She muttered.

"Stay here, live, be free from the pain that you've held so much in your life. Your free." She smiled at his words.

"So are you," She said as he smiled back.

"Now that Rita's gone...Yes." She smiled.

"Well, you defeated my enemy, I defeated yours, bro." he smiled.

"If you ever need mah again, Red Leader, I am there." He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I know, and I am the same way, dear one." He murmured. She sighed.

"Ya have to go. I know. Say hello to your mother for me." She said.

He laughed. "I will." He promised and bent her chin up, and kissed her once, and let her go. He got to the others who were waiting, and Joey came behind her and held her as they saw their friends teleport to leave for Angel Grove.

Sarra smiled. "There they go." She whispered and Joey smiled.

"We're here." He said, and she smiled, her heart feeling not so empty.

"Yes you are." She said with a smile. He kissed her and the others smiled. "Crap we'll be late!" Sarra cried, and they smiled as they went to school.

Off for more adventures.

The End


End file.
